


Des papillons

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [299]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A french baby and german baby, Boys In Love, FC Bayern München, Fluff, M/M, We still don't know if it's Michaël or Mickaël, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Michaël a beaucoup de choses à prouver, pareil pour Fiete.





	Des papillons

Des papillons

  
Michaël n'a pas peur des défis, il est venu au Bayern pour une seule raison et il peut sans problème affirmer que c'est pour gagner le maximum de choses possibles. Il est jeune et à encore de l'expérience à accumuler, mais il a confiance en lui et sait qu'il finira par montrer toute sa valeur. Pour l'instant, c'est la trêve internationale et il n'y a presque personne à l'entraînement à la Säbener Straße, Javi, Thomas et Jérôme s'entraînent de leur côté parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, alors il reste avec Sven, Fiete, Sarpreet, Christian et Ron. En soit, les plus jeunes. Michaël évolue avec eux que ce soit dans l'équipe première et dans l'équipe B, c'est bien, comme ça il apprend à connaître tout le monde. Le coach est parti discuter avec le président du club, alors il ne reste que les préparateurd physiques pour les surveiller.

  
Michaël sait qu'il a énormément de confiance en lui après ses deux saisons à Gladbach, il a déjà montré sa valeur dans un club allemand, et sait qu'il peut le refaire. Mais quand il regarde Fiete, ça a l'air différent, le blondinet a l'air plus hésitant par rapport à ses capacités, cependant, quelque chose à l'intérieur de Cuisance lui souffle que le jeune allemand finira par réussir, ou en tout cas à se stabiliser sur le banc de l'équipe première. Peu importe, Michaël doit se concentrer sur les entraînements, mais l'idée de jouer en Ligue des Champions avec Fiete lui fournit des papillons dans l'estomac, quel beau rêve ça serait. Michaël voit Christian et Ron, les deux jeunes gardiens s'écartent, il n'a pas de doute sur le fait qu'ils ressentent eux-aussi les papillons dans leur estomac...

  
Fin


End file.
